One type or style of a refuse container is that in which the container has an opening in the upper portion thereof. Refuse is dumped into the container through the opening. Then a packer mechanism compacts the refuse by moving the refuse in a direction away from the opening.
Packer mechanisms and power units therefor have been created to provide a high degree of compression and compaction upon refuse within a refuse container.
It is an object of this invention to provide a power unit for refuse container packer mechanism which is capable of a very high magnitude of compaction forces in consideration of the physical size of the power unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a power unit which is capable of operation at a relatively high rate.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a power unit which is relatively simple in construction and which can be constructed and maintained at relatively low costs.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a power unit which can be employed in various types of situations.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as wilI become more apparent from the following description.